1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive maintenance and more particularly to wheel alignment apparatus. This invention reduces the number of devices used for wheel alignment to a pair of identical portable wheel alignment measuring tools which simplifies the wheel alignment process by obtaining wheel toe-in, camber and caster angle measurements at one position. Operation of the tools is not affected by the supporting floor inclination.
2. Description of the prior Art
The most pertinent patent is believed to be my U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,231, which discloses a pair of upright posts respectively connected to the respective front wheel of a vehicle for testing wheel alignment angle measurements.
Each posts horizontally supports a plate at its upper end on which a pair of gears are intermeshed and a pointer indicates an angle value on a scale in accordance with the position of the wheels.
This invention is distinctive over the above patent by utilizing protractor scales on protractor plates removably supported by posts vertically disposed adjacent respective front wheels in which the plates are selectively positioned relative to the posts for determining toe-in, caster or camber angles of vehicle wheels.